What did happen that night?
by metfan131996
Summary: HarryXHermione. Slughorn's party and what wouldve happened if harry had picked hermione.


**Harry Potter and the Half- Blood Prince**

**Book 6**

**Chapter 1:**

**(Harry and Hermione were in the library. Nearby a group of giggling girls were hiding behind a bookshelf watching Harry)**

**Harry- **" Hermione, why are those girls staring at me?

**Hermione**- Please Harry! You know they're just waiting until you go up to one of them and ask them to Slug horn's party.

**Harry**- Who are you going with?

**Hermione**- I don't know yet. I wasn't planning on going because I wanted to take someone that would make Ron furious.

**Harry**- Well will you go with me?

**Hermione**- Sure.

**(All of a sudden Peeves appeared out of nowhere and causing a tumult amongst everyone so Harry and Hermione walked out of the library to a deserted corridor.)**

**Harry**- Hermione thank you for coming to this party with me.

**Hermione**- Your welcome Harry.

**(They sat in the corridor whispering and talking when Professor Snape found them and yelled at them to get back to their common room before curfew.)**

**Scene 36:**

**(Harry and Hermione go back to common room and said goodnight to each other.)**

**Harry- (walks into the boys' dormitory and finds a screaming Ron in his face.)** "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

**Ron-** Aren't you taking Hermione to Slug horn's party?

**Harry**- Yeah. Why?

**Ron-** Well then aren't you two together then?

**Harry**- No. Of course not! Why would even care if we were going out anyway? You've moved on you have Lavender.

**Ron-** Blimey Harry! That's not the point! It would be wrong if you went out with Hermione.

**Harry- **Why?

**Ron- **Because if me and Lavender break up. I'll need someone else to be there.

**Harry-** Ron, you've really opened my eyes . You know Hermione was right. You are a prat and a big one at that

**Ron-** How?

**Harry-** You think that if you and Lavender break up Hermione will just come running straight into your arms

**( Harry stalks off to his bed leaving Ron standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face)**

**( It's the night of Slug horn's party and Harry waited in the common room for Hermione to come down so they could leave. Harry couldn't help smiling when he saw Hermione come down. Her hair looked like it did the night of their Yule ball and her dress was the same but she seemed to fit in it better showing off how skinny she looked, and her eyes…Why was Harry noticing these things? Did he like Hermione like that? )**

**Harry- **Hermione you look beautiful.

**Hermione-** Thank you Harry. You look so handsome.

**( Harry couldn't stop smiling at her and to know Ron was watching them raised his spirits even more Harry whispered into Hermione's ear and she blushed. Asking herself why he was acting so…..romantic. Did Harry like her? It didn't matter after what Harry had told her about what Ron had said she was glad he was like this in front of Ron. She knew Harry had watched out for her and protected her all these years. She thought Harry liked her but never said anything about it. Maybe now was the right place and time to start something. This something could possibly change both of our lives and we would finally be happy. So as we walked down to Slug Horn's party I stopped Harry before he could go in.)**

**Harry-** What?

**Hermione-** Harry, do like me?

**Harry-** Of course I like you. Why wouldn't I? C'mon we're going to be late.

**Hermione-** Harry, that's not what I mean.

**( All of a sudden Hermione couldn't help herself she took Harry's face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Harry couldn't help it. He knew it was wrong to kiss her but it felt so right, so kept kissing her. He looked at her and led her away from the party into a dark corridor. He knew Hermione wasn't the most adventurous girl and for her to kiss him like he did was incredible. He felt her hands closed tightly around his neck, while he slowly moved his hands down her back, tangling his fingers in her hair. He also felt as if they were being watched. So after what felt like only a few minutes he heard people leaving the party and he knew they should leave. They had missed the party completely. He wondered what Professor Slug Horn would say since Harry his most favorite student wasn't there. His head was spinning. He had so many questions. Where was Dumbledore? Why was he gone so much? Where was he going and what was he doing when he left? He knew Dumbledore wanted Harry to gain Professor Slug Horn's trust and with him not coming to his party he knew he had let Dumbledore down. But right now with Hermione kissing him nothing could've been more perfect. He heard Draco's voice rising from the classroom around the corner and he also heard another voice which sounded familiar. He tried to listen but then Hermione got more affectionate and he became distracted once again. Why did she have to be so enchanting? Why didn't he accept his true feelings for her years ago? He knew the answer. It was because of Ron that he had never been happy in a relationship because Ron liked the girl he was now in love with. Hermione had told him during their blissful hours in that corridor that she had always loved him but knew Ron liked her and she couldn't hurt him. They soon went back to the common room where they were confronted by an angry Ron. )**

**Ron-** Bloody hell! I knew something was going on between you two. I just found out from a certain Gryffindor that you two weren't at the party.

**Harry- **I know Hermione got sick so we left. Isn't that right Hermione and I've been a good friend and took care of her.

**Hermione- **Well I'm off to bed, Thank you Harry for taking care of me. I'm sorry we had to skip the party.

**Harry-** It's okay feel better.

**( without thinking he kissed her on the cheek and then they parted and went to bed. Then Ginny who was still in the common room came up to Ron)**

**Ginny**-Ron , you do know that Hermione didn't really get sick she just said that.

**Ron-** What rubbish are you going on about?

**Ginny-** I was at the party and well me and Dean had a fight so we were going to leave early and we were walking back and we turned the corner and there were Harry and Hermione snogging each other in the deserted corridor.

**Ron- **What? They lied to me? Why would they do that? I thought I was their friend.

**Ginny-** Ron, give them time they'll tell you . Its probably because their thinking about how you'll react. Ron, no offense but I know how you can be and you would freak out on them.

**Ron- **I would not!

**Ginny- **Yes you would and now I'm off to bed. Night.

**Ron- **Night.

**( Ron then went off to bed and Harry was already asleep so he would talk to him in the morning. He awoke the next morning, but Harry was already gone.. Meanwhile Harry had left the castle to find Hermione who was reading by the lake.. Since no one was around he snuck up behind her and when she turned around he took her in his arms and kissed her with such a passion that when he let go she was breathless.)**

**Hermione- **Good Morning.

**Harry- **So you don't mind if I kiss you?

**Hermione- **Not at all. On one condition.

**Harry-** Oh and what's that?

**Hermione-** I get to kiss you too.**( with that she leaned in and kissed him and again and again. They were hidden behind that tree for most of the morning, kissing, talking and getting some of their homework done.. They didn't know this but Lavender was looking for Ron and instead found Harry and Hermione. **


End file.
